starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Morrigan
|fgcolor= |image=Morrigan SC-FL4 Head1.jpg |imgsize= |image2= |imgsize2= |birth= |death=2503April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. |race=Terran |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Moebius Foundation (?—2503) The Voice in the Darkness (2503) |job=Archaeologist (formerly) Converted minion |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Dr. Morrigan was a high-ranking archaeologist working for the Moebius Foundation. She had minor telepathic abilities.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Faisalz et al (i). "Voice in the Darkness." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 72-113. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. Biography Morrigan's team studied a xel'naga artifact at a barren world at KL-2. Morrigan developed a reputation for acting strangely, such as talking to herself. She was mentally influenced by a powerful entity imprisoned there. It gave her designs for psychic amplifiers, which would greatly increase her powers. Morrigan ordered her team to build the devices, even though they couldn't understand it. She used them to increase her powers, then used them on an Argus crystal which acted as a "lock" for the creature's prison. It immediately began to spew noxious substances into the structure, "converting" her to its side. Her eyes turned completely black, with black tears dropping from them and black smoke, crackling with energy, emerging from her mouth. The Voice spoke through her, triumphantly announcing that "the Lord of the In-Between Places has returned". A warband of Dark Templar led by Azimar arrived, investigating the corruption of the Void by the entity, which they detected half a sector away. Azimar and his subordinate Xy'tal were stunned by their first encounter with an entity-converted terran researcher, and resolved to destroy the rest of the converted archaeologists. They destroyed them as they fought into the xel'naga structure, only to encounter the converted Morrigan by the crystal. She complimented the protoss on their fighting ability, and said she considered them the entity's heralds. Azimar denied that any of his followers would become her pawns. Xy'tal had been corrupted earlier in the fight, and now he and Morrigan revealed his new allegiance. Xy'tal and Azimar fought; Azimar called upon Xy'tal to return to his true self, while Morrigan taunted him, saying the entity had tricked Xy'tal into turning over his soul to it, and that Xy'tal's psychic energy made good nourishment, enough for the entity to fully break free from its shackles. When Xy'tal broke his conversion, the converted Morrigan was surprised. She pointed her hand at Xy'tal as he burned with black flame. Xy'tal fought on, reaching Morrigan and stabbing his scythe into her forehead. Like other converted minions, Morrigan crumbled into dust upon death. However, the creature had gained enough energy to become free, and immediately began slaying the protoss around it. Notes When Voice in the Darkness author Josh Elder was asked if Morrigan was the same "style" as Samir Duran (with the questioner suggesting Duran was a terran working with the xel'naga), Elder replied "kind of".2009-09-08,Blizzplanet Live Chat with Tokyopop: Starcraft: Frontline Vol. 4. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2009-09-20 Possibly referenced in the Hearthstone card "Doctor Morrigan." References Category:Terran characters in Frontline Category:Moebius Foundation characters Category:Terran archaeologists Category:Terran psychics